Retrieve the PET
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: The GetBackers got a job from a boy named Netto Hikari, to retieve something called a PET. CROSSOVER!


Shinjuku, Tokyo. Midou Ban and Amano Ginji sat at Honky Tonk, drinking coffee and waiting to receive a mission.  
"This…" Said Ban to himself. "This is nerve-racking."  
He wanted to break something with his mighty fist, but since they already owned Pore a huge amount of money, he bit his lip instead. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the two retrieval agents looked at the door, seeing how a young boy entered the café. This young boy had brown hair, brown eyes and this strange blue bandana with a strange red sign on it. He was also wearing an orange west over a white sweater, and black shorts.  
"Excuse me," the boy said. "Is it here the so-called retrieval agents are?"  
Pore nodded.  
"Yes, it is those two guys," Pore said and pointed at Ban and Ginji.  
Ban and Ginji stood up from their chairs, and they noticed that the boy was, well, really short(!). Anyhow, they showed him to their usually place for receiving mission.  
"So, little boy…" Ban said as he lit a cigarette. "What do you want us to receive for you?"  
The boy looked at the glass of soda he had ordered.  
"Well…" He said first. "First of all, my name is Netto Hikari. And what I've lost... Well, how could I say this…? I've lost my best friend."  
Ban blinked a couple of times.  
"This friend of yours," said Ginji. "What does he look like?"  
"Well…" Netto said and scratched the back of his head. "This will probably sound weird to you, but it is a little piece of mechanism actually. Hey…! Don't laugh!"  
Netto looked at Ban who was giggling about the young boys best friend.  
"So…" Ban said, still laughing a little. "This 'friend' of yours, is it some kind of toy?"  
Netto gave Ban an angry face.  
"It is not a toy!" he said. "It is a PET!"  
"PET?" Ban asked, confused. "What the heck is that?"  
"A PErsonal Terminal," Pore suddenly said from the desk.  
"Do you know what that is?" Ginji asked, surprised that Pore knew about it.  
"Yes. It is high-technology. A special mechanism that is a phone, let you e-mail and many other things, in just one object."  
"And there is one more thing about them," Netto said, trying to get the attention again. "A PET also have a thing called a NetNavi inside it. A NetNavi is like a handmade human, that can, for example take care of viruses in your computer. And of course, the NetNavies has their own personality. And well… I get along with my NetNavi very well."  
Ban corrected his sunglasses.  
"It sounds like you get along too well," he said. "So you want us to get back your PET then?"  
Netto nodded, and short after, he took up a piece of paper.  
"Here is a photo of my NetNavi," he said. "And on the backside is the number to my home. Don't worry about the payment, my father is a very good scientist. You will probably get a good amount of money for it."  
Ban took the photo and looked at the picture of the blue NetNavi, with the same odd sign that Netto had on his bandana. Ban showed it to Ginji as well, after, he put it into his pocket.  
"Very well," he said as he stood up. "We, the GetBackers, will get back your best friend."  
The two men walked out the door, leaving the young boy with his soda. He looked a little worried.  
"Don't worry kid," Pore said from the counter. "They are the GetBackers after all."

So, the GetBackers was on the move again, this time, for a high-technologic-thingy.  
"Well, this won't be easy," said Ban as he looked at the picture.  
"B-Ban-chan!" said Ginji. "Look were you drive!"  
The man wearing sunglasses screamed as he put both his hand on the steering wheel, as he turned the car to avoid a could-have-happened accident.

"Oh yeah… Now when I think about it, we didn't ask to were too look."  
Ban parked their small car right outside a park. As the two retrieval agents stepped out, they looked at the big, and I mean it, BIG park.  
"Eh… This will take a while."  
The two of them split up, and were looking in different directions for themselves after the PET. So, what about Ban?  
"Sheesh …" said Ban. "I will make that boy's father pay us big money for this."  
Ban suddenly bumped into someone, and fell to the ground.  
"Hey!" Ban exclaimed. "Watch were you going!"  
Ban looked up, but didn't see anyone.  
"Watch it yourself!" shouted a voice. "Oi! Down here!"  
Ban lowered his view, and saw this blond guy in a red jacket, and a couple of black clothes under it. As Ban stood up, this guy was… Eh, extremely short?  
"Say, shorty…" said Ban. "Have you seen this thing?"  
Ban showed the pic to the little guy.  
"Well no…" he said and shook his head. "That is a PET, right? …wait… What did you call me?!"  
Suddenly, the short guy lost his temper, and his face turned as red as his jacket.  
"I'M NOT SHORT!" he shouted as he tried to tackle Ban, but was being stopped by a big armour.  
"Easy nii-san," it said. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't mention anything about nii-san's length . Now, let's go nii-san!"  
The big armour disappeared with the violent chibi, still struggling. Ban just looked surprised.  
"Eh?"

Ginji then? Well, he had been looking like crazy, but he seemed to have stopped for the moment, and he just stood still and looked around.  
"Hm… I wonder were such a small thing could be?" he said to himself.  
"Are you lost, sir?"  
Ginji looked over his shoulder and saw a brown haired boy with big brown eyes, or was it a boy? Ginji felt that this boy could be a girl. Anyway, he was dressed in a male school uniform, with a light blue blazer, black pants and a pair of black shoes.  
"Well, not really," Ginji said. "I'm looking for something called a PET, do you know were there is any?"  
The boy looked thoughtful, but didn't seem to know.  
"No," he then said. "But I think that senpai does. Come!"  
He took a steady grip of Ginji's hand and dragged him along with him. They went past lots of bushes, and the boy shouted senpai yet again.  
"What is it, my daughter?" said a gentle man voice.  
_Daughter?_  
Ginji turned around, so that he wouldn't trip. And as he turned, he saw a bunch of young high school students. In a chair, there was a beautiful young man with nice blonde hair and amethyst eyes. To his right was a black haired guy with glasses and a closed laptop in his arms. Another black haired man was on the left, he had shorter, and more ruffled hair than the other. And there was this young boy, with this cute and innocent face, that was hanging on the previous guy with a pink bunny doll in his hand. And there were a pair of twins there, there faces perfectly identical to each other.  
"Senpai," said the boy who had brought Ginji there. "This sir asked after a lost PET."  
"A lost PET, huh?" the blonde guy in the chair repeated. "Do you know anything about it, mother?"  
He looked up at the guy that was wearing glasses.  
"No," he replied and adjusted his glasses. "But if you want to, we can help you out."  
"But only if you manage our challenge!" said the two twins in a choir.  
"Eh… No thanks, I'll pass," Ginji said nervously.  
He turned away and ran for all his life was worth.

Well, that didn't too go well, did it? Anyhow, it seemed like Ban have been restored from the shock, caused by the violent chibi and the talking armour. So, he was off, again. He looked around, watching the weird stuff going on, around in the park. It seemed that appeared lots of fights there, fights in different kinds and shapes. Fights with some weird monsters popping out of red and white balls, fights with special cards and arenas, fights were the fighters dropped jelly drops on each other, and many other kinds of stuff.  
"I didn't know there were things like this going on in this town," Ban said shocked, not knowing this happened so close to him.  
"Isn't this great, lad?"  
Ban twitched a little, and looked over his shoulder. Behind him was a guy in a white shirt, that was covered by a black coat. He had a pair of brown pants, and had this weird red colour on his hair. Over his left eye, he had three scars. There seemed to be something weird about this guy, he apparently had some trouble walking. Then Ban realized what it was.  
"Are you drunk, sir?" Ban asked and looked at the almost empty rum bottle in the man's hand.  
"Not at all lad," the guy said with his Irish accent. "Here, have a drink."  
The man took up another bottle and reached it towards Ban. He backed away, but came to think about the PET.  
"Sir, have you've seen this NetNavi?" Ban asked and reached the photo towards the all to obvious drunk man.  
He took the photo and looked at it, and he looked at it more, and more. And he fell down.  
"Sir!"  
Ban went down on knees, but the man was only sleeping (and drooling). Ban looked surprised at the man, and took back his photo. And suddenly, another man with a ponytail rushed forward to the drunk man and picked him up in his arms. Ban was about too speak, but the other man interrupted him before he could say a word.  
"Don't worry. Our captain is a strong man," he said and rushed to a bunch of other people that also was drinking, with the sleeping man in his arms.  
"Strange people around here…"  
Ban shivered a little, and short after, he walked even further into the park.

Sheesh… It isn't getting better for Ban either, I guess. So let's return to Ginji again.  
"Have you seen a small, blue NetNavi?" Ginji asked almost everyone he met, from a girl chasing a dog, screaming 'menchi! menchi!', saying that it is her food supply, to a man, with long silver hair and a very long sword, who was always babbling about his mother.  
"I think I'll just go find Ban-chan," Ginji sighed to himself.  
And when he turned around to walk back, he bumped into someone. Before being able to say sorry, he felt how his head was being repeatedly hit by something.  
"Idiot! Watch were you're going!"  
Ginji raised his look, putting his hand over the spot where he was hit, and saw this guy. He had blonde hair that looked like the sun, and some weird red dot on his forehead. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and a paper fan in one of his hands. He was wearing a big, white robe with a weird plate on his front, and over his shoulder he had a scroll with marks on it.  
"Tch… It was just another idiot," the man snorted. "They're impossible to get away from…"  
The man turned around, ready to leave.  
"Wait…!" Ginji shouted, and was about to go after, but stopped as he got a gun pointing at him.  
"Did you say you wanted to die?" he asked threatening.  
Ginji shook his head.  
"Oi! You corrupted monk! Stop pointing your gun at everyone and everything!"  
Another guy appeared. He was also smoking, that was the first thing that Ginji noticed. This guy was dressed in a blue vest over a white shirt, wearing a blue bandana to hold back his scarlet hair from his scarlet eyes. And he had extremely weird pants!  
"Urasai, kappa! Or I'll shoot you too!" the raged monk shouted back.  
"You wouldn't hit even if you had it pressed at my head!"  
The two guys looked each others in the eyes, very angry.  
"Ginji…"  
Ban stood next to Ginji, watching the monk and the other man staring at each other.  
"Ban-chan," said Ginji, looking at Ban. "It isn't going well here, and you?"  
"Well…" Ban started. "I've seen the weirdest thing, a big battle field, in the middle of the park! Have you asked these guys?"  
He pointed at the monk.  
"I tried, but he pointed his gun at me."  
"Asked what?" the monk spat out and looked at them, still with the gun pointing at Ginji.  
"Have you seen this guy?" Ban asked and hold out the photo of the NetNavi.  
The monk just stared at the photo, and so did the other guy.  
"Hey," the scarlet haired man slowly said, "isn't that the figure that was inside that thing, you know, that the stomached brained monkey has?"  
"I think so," the monk said, now obviously more calmer than before. "I'd better find him."  
The monk walked away, and minutes later, coming back, dragging a younger boy in his ear.  
"Lemme go!" the boy said. "Ah, it hurts!"  
"Now, lets return that weird guy," the monk said. "Or you won't be having dinner tonight."  
"No!"  
The boy hurried to give Ban the small PET, and inside he was, the blue NetNavi.  
"Who are you guys?" the blue NetNavi asked.  
"We are the GetBackers," Ban answered. "This boy, Netto Hikari, asked for us to find you."  
"Netto-kun!" the NetNavi shouted. "Let's hurry back to him!"

The car arrived at the Honky Tonk, and it seemed that Netto Hikari was still there. But this time, a man was sitting next to him. It looked like his father.  
"Here is your PET," said Ginji and gave it to Netto.  
"Ah…" said Netto relived. "I'm happy. How are you doing, Rockman?"  
"I'm doing fine," the blue NetNavi answered.  
"And this guy?" asked Ban and pointed at the older man.  
The man stood up.  
"I'm Yuuichiro Hikari, Netto's father," he answered. "I'm glad that you found Rockman so quick. And I guess that you want your payment."  
Yuuichihiro reached into his pocket, and took up an envelope. As they looked inside, there were lots of money!  
"H-How much is this?!" Ban asked shocked.  
"500 000 000 Yen."  
… … …

**The End**


End file.
